The present invention generally relates to a load reducing electrical device. More specifically, the invention relates to a load reducing electrical device used in power distribution systems for safely connecting and disconnection high voltage cables.
Power distribution systems often require a lineman to connect and disconnect high voltage cables from system electrical equipment. Separable connectors and devices are used to connect and disconnect the cables to the electrical equipment. Typically, a section of the system is de-energized prior to a lineman performing any work on that section. However, because a lineman does not have visual indication that the system is de-energized, the lineman risks injury if there is current remaining in the system.
Conventional separable connectors and devices, such as tap plugs, provide a mechanism for isolating the high voltage cable to protect the lineman from injury. Typically, the conventional tap plug is electrically connected to both the cable and the electrical equipment by connecting the tap plug to a cable connector and a bushing of the system electrical equipment. Also, as a protective measure a grounding elbow is also attached to the tap plug before disconnecting the cable from the electrical equipment. However, conventional tap plugs are often cumbersome to connect to the cable connector and bushing.
Examples of conventional tap plugs are U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,869 to Wyman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,812 to Boliver; U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,591 to Borgstrom; U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,721 to Luzzi; U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,694 to Makal et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,341 to Roscizewski; U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,895 to Borgstrom; U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,016 to Luzzi et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,394 to Knapp et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,823 to Luzzi; U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,750 to Crotty; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,538 to Knapp et al.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a load reducing electrical device that easily connects to both a cable connector and an electrical interface or bushing of a power distribution system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a load reducing electrical device that allows one lineman to assemble and disassemble the electrical device from the cable connector and bushing.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a load reducing electrical device that provides continuous grounding during connection and disconnection of a high voltage cable.
The foregoing objects are basically attained by an electrical device, comprising a housing that has an inner bore with a longitudinal axis, and first and second engagement members. The first engagement member is received in the inner bore of the housing, and the first engagement member is rotatable with respect to the housing about the longitudinal axis. The second engagement member is rotatably supported within the first engagement member, and has external threads for engaging an electrical interface of a piece of electrical equipment.
The foregoing objects are also attained by a method of electrically connecting an electrical device to an electrical interface of a piece of electrical equipment, that includes the steps of coupling the electrical device with an electrical connector by inserting the electrical device into a first port of the electrical connector and rotating a conductive first engagement member relative to an insulation housing therefor of the electrical device into an inner receiving bore of the electrical connector. The method also includes the step of coupling the electrical connector with the electrical interface by placing the electrical interface into a second port of the electrical connector. Additionally, the method includes coupling the electrical device with the electrical interface by rotating and axially moving a conductive second engagement member supported within the first engagement member of the electrical device into a receiving bore of the electrical interface.
By fashioning and using the invention in the above manner, a load reducing electrical device is provided that allows both safe and easy connection and disconnection of a high voltage cable from power system electrical equipment.
Other objects, advantages and salient features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the present invention.